


It's Just a Cold

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oumota, Sickness Mention, oumasai, saimota, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kaito gets a cold, and he is very much not okay.





	It's Just a Cold

That very morning, Kaito woke with a slight irritation in his throat. At first, he thought nothing of it, and simply drank a bigger glass of water than he normally would have before his morning routine.

The water made the irritation subside for a little while, but it quickly came back with the full force it had to begin with, and it brought along a weakness in his limbs.

He was able to push through most of it before finally, he started coughing up gunk that had a disgustingly familiar metallic taste to it.

When Kaito could no longer resist coughing and coughed up more of his sickness into the sink, he felt panic rising in his chest.

He was getting sick again.

The lingering metallic taste in his mouth made him squeeze his eyes shut, reaching his hand over to turn on the water of the kitchen sink he dashed to before he made a mess of the kitchen counters. He didn’t want to see it, he didn’t want to see the red that he was so  _ sure _ would be there if he opened his eyes to look.

Kaito let the water run for a minute before forcing himself to open an eye, just a crack. He only saw water flushing down the drain, and he sighed before he turned the tap off. 

The sight of no blood didn’t ease him any, and he still felt his chest tighten. The anxiety made him want to cough more, lungs irritated and ready to expel all of their unwanted waste.

Kaito tried to breathe in through his nose, but it was too clogged, and breathing through his mouth stung at the back of his throat.

As he tightened his fists, he hear footsteps coming from behind him.

“Kaito?” Shuichi spoke first, his voice laced with concern. “Are you okay…?”

“We heard coughing,” Kokichi was next to speak, blunt as ever. “Are you sick? Aw man, I wanted to play today!”

The notion that he was sick made Kaito tense. No, no. He couldn’t be sick. He couldn’t be sick again, not like in the Killing Game, he couldn’t be–

“I’m fine,” Kaito forced out, laughing as he spun around to face his two boyfriends with a hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his head. “It’s just–I guess, it’s allergies, or something.”

It was a pathetic lie, and he knew it was. Just a quick glance over Shuichi and Kokichi told him that they weren’t buying it for a second.

“Allergies…?” Shuichi questioned. “Are you sure–”

“Welp! Allergies, huh?” Kokichi interrupted, folding his arms to tuck his hands behind his head. “Then it’s not that big of a deal, is it? Just gotta get you some cough medicine and soup and you should feel better in no time.”

“H-huh?”

Shuichi seemed to be caught off-guard by Kokichi’s compliance with the lie, but Kokichi’s expression gave nothing away. Calm, collected, and always with a smile.

“Well, yeah. And maybe we can watch movies all day too! Oh, there’s this new cartoon everyone’s been raving about, and now’s the perfect time to drag my super cute boyfriends onto the couch to watch it with me!”

“… Cartoons? Really?” Kaito let the hand that was rubbing the back of his head fall to his side, and frowned. “What are you, eight?”

“I’m five, actually!” Kokichi chirped, grinning widely. “But that’s a lie! I’m only five at heart, my body’s like, eighty-eight, so I’m actually twenty if you split the difference.” Not that his math made  _ any _ sense, but at that point, Kaito and Shuichi both knew better than to question it. “Anyway, cartoons aren’t for  _ only _ kids, you know! Adults can enjoy them too, and this one’s got really good reviews!”

Kaito gave Kokichi a blank state. “I’m  _ not _ spending the day watching cartoons.”

“Oh yes you are!” Kokichi sang, grinning even wider. “You’ve got a cold, so you’re gonna rest up and drink tea and eat soup and get better!”

“I am  _ not _ sick,” Kaito said a little too quickly. “It’s just allergies.”

“Ooooh, right right. Well, we don’t have medicine for allergies, so cold medicine will have to do. Shuichi! You should make us soup and tea while I get the couch all set up!”

“Huh…? Oh.” Shuichi gave a curt nod. “Right, sure.”

“And Kaito has to find the coziest blanket we own! This marathon is gonna be so good, you’re not gonna wanna get up from where you sit, so we gotta make sure it’s extra cozy!”

“Dude, you  _ better _ not grab all of the pillows from all over the house and make another fort,” Kaito grumbled. “I swear to god–”

“Waaah! Kaito can see through my trick, even when he’s got a cooold!” Kokichi cried out, waterworks and all. “He’s soooo smart, too smart for me to outsmart! Now we’ll never have the super coziest pillow fort and watch cartoons together!”

“Hey! I’m–you…” Kaito felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks, and he sniffled before rubbing his nose with his sleeve. “I’m  _ not _ sick.”

“Riiiight. Kaito’s just got allergies. Though wouldn’t a cold be just the same, anyway?” Kokichi tilted his head questioningly. “It’s not  _ that _ big of a deal if Kaito’s got a cold, right?”

Kaito fell silent for a moment, before he coughed into his wrist. “I… I guess not.”

“Either way, like I said, we only have cold medicine, so you better go take some right now!” Kokichi commanded, though his voice held no concern whatsoever. “That way you’ll be all better tomorrow and we can play some more!”

“Ugh, fine…”

Kaito relented to Kokichi’s badgering, and made his way into the bathroom to fish out the cough medicine from the cabinet and measured out a single dose. He stared at the syrup for a moment, mouth pressed into a thin line.

_ It’s just a cold. _

With the pride of the Luminary of the Stars, he forced himself to down the whole serving and proceeded to make his way back into the living room. In just a few minutes Kokichi had managed to collect every pillow in the house and made a fort in front of the television.

“Kokichi! What did I say about the pillows?!”

“Waaaaah! Kaito’s mad at meeee!” 

The bantering eventually died down when Kaito and Kokichi were presented with tea and soup for lunch, and Shuichi joined them in Kokichi’s makeshift pillow fort with his own bowl and cup. They ate their food and drank their tea, watching the cartoon Kokichi had been so excited over.

They spent the whole day cuddled up and watching the television before eventually, Kaito had been the first to start dozing off. Drained from his illness, he was the first one to fall asleep.

Kaito had woken up a few hours later with a start, breathing harshly and clinging onto the now sleeping forms cuddled up on either side of him. It took him a little while to get his barrings, realizing quickly that he had fallen asleep in the mess Kokichi had made with the pillows.

Once his breath had steadied, Kaito noticed that the itching in the back of his throat was mostly absent, and the tightness in his chest lessened. After looking over Shuichi and Kokichi in his arms, Kaito had to suppress a laugh as he kissed both of their sleeping heads.

He felt better already.


End file.
